My Master's Desire
by Ryuuza
Summary: Eclipse once said his only concern was what his master desired. So what is it exactly that Lord Raenef wants? Simple: Eclipse. [Yaoi. Fluff. Citrus.] Complete.
1. one

_Author's Note:_ Yes, another Demon Diary fic.  Aren't we all happy?  *celebrates*  ^_^.  Of course it's Raenef x Eclipse.  It was inspired by one line in book three: "My only concern…is my master's desire," said Eclipse.  My friend said that was totally leaving it open for corruption.  I agreed.  And voila!

-The fic will be a multi-chapter one…how long in total, though, I still don't know.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

_Warnings:_ yaoi, lime or lemon in future chapters, fluff…all that good stuff

**My Master's Desire**

Erutis was bored.  Chris had asked her to help him practice swordsmanship but he had run off again, as usual.  After she had chased him down and pounded him into the ground, Erutis realized found herself with nothing to do now that Chris was too injured to train.  Well, nothing she particularly _wanted_ to do anyway; Eclipse had earlier suggested, deadpan, that she learned to cook.  She'd glared at him and muttered something unflattering about jerky demons under her breath but the memory of his powers and the last time he'd set Chris's impetuous mouth on fire kept a firm rein on some of her finer insults.

Wandering through the vast halls of the castle, Erutis kicked her boots against the floor until she realized Eclipse would probably force her to wax said floor if he found out.  Sighing, she stopped kicking and turned idly, pushing open a set of large doors and stepping into an enormous library.  Erutis blinked.  Wow.  She'd never seen so many books before in her life.  Her mouth hung open slightly in awe.  Hundreds of shelves lined the walls from floor-to-ceiling and even more marched in neat rows from one end of the room to the other, their tall, mahogany magnificence offset by scattered desks and cushioned alcoves.

Hmm, she thought, an idea popping into her head.  Maybe they have something on How To Poison Jerky Demons Without Them Finding Out It Was You And Thereby Murdering You In Multiple Torturous Manners.  See how Eclipse would like her cooking then.  She smirked a little.

"Let's see," Erutis said, going to the nearest shelf.  Eucalyptus Leaves and Their Uses in Potions To Energize and Enlighten the Erudite Demon.  Well…fascinating.  She moved on to the next shelf, hoping the books were in alphabetical order.  Dairy Fairies and How To Capture Them.  She raised an eyebrow.  _Well_, time to go the other way.  As she turned on her heel to find the "H" shelves, a title caught Erutis's eye.

Demon Diary?

Now that actually sounds intriguing.  She fished it off the shelf, standing on her tiptoes because, _yes_, okay, she was short!  Hmm…number three?  It must be part of series.  Erutis flipped it open and was surprised to find it illustrated…rather like a comic book.  And, wouldn't you know, it chronicled Eclipse and Raenef's story!  Demon lords were quite renowned for their up-to-date chronicles of their lives, for they were very long lives, but most tended to be dry and long and in very small print.  Erutis had never known demons could illustrate their lives rather than detail them in long-winded passages where each sentence took up half a page.

Fascinated, Erutis sat down on the floor and continued to read.

…Five minutes later she leaped to her feet, eyes wide and bright with excitement, her cheeks a little flushed from where her thoughts had wandered (into the gutter, if you couldn't guess), and with the book still clutched in her hand, she ran out of the library, yelling at the top of her longs, "Rae!  Raenef!  _I have something to show you!_"

-x-

Raenef looked up in surprise as the auburn-haired knight crashed into his room, waving something in the air frantically.  "Erutis?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and blinking at her.  "Did a spider crawl up your arm?"

"_What?!_" gasped the knight, staring at him, still breathing hard.  "Why would you think that?"

"Well you were waving your am like you wanted to shake something off…" To Raenef, it seemed perfectly logical.  "And I hate it when spiders crawl up my arm!"

Erutis stared a while longer then decided she would never understand the blonde.  "I wanted to show you something," she said instead, approaching the young demon lord.  He was seated at the desk in his room, the bright sunlight streaming in through his windows and illuminating the room, highlighting especially the textbook lying open in front of Raenef.  Erutis guessed that he had been studying—well, what would pass as studying for Raenef, in any case—demon laws and magic and such.  Erutis wasn't interested at the moment.

"Look!"  She thrust Demon Diary 3 at Raenef, flipped open to the page that she'd discovered half an hour ago (unlike the demons, who conveniently could transport to any room in the very _large_ palace that wanted to in an instant, Erutis was very mortal and very bad with directions).

Raenef looked at it.  "A picture book!" he said happily.  "I like those!"  He took it from Erutis and beamed happily down at the pages.  "They're a lot easier to read than the rules of demon lord etiquette!"  Erutis made an exasperated sound.

"Read that page!" she ordered.

"Okay!" Raenef said meekly…then he remembered himself and arched a superior brow at the knight.  "How dare _you_ admonish _me_ vermin?"  Then he returned himself cheerfully to the book.  A moment later— "Hey!  This is about me and Eclipse!"  He looked up, confused.  "Who wrote this?  How do they know me?  Hey, Eru," his eyes lit up, "did _you_ write it?"

Erutis slapped a hand to her forehead. "No!" she exclaimed.  She pointed at the second page.  "Did you read this part?"

Raenef nodded. 

Erutis stared at him.  "Do you know what that _means_?"  She snatched the book back and read aloud, "Eclipse said, and I quote, 'My only concern is my master's desire.'"  She looked up.  "Rae!  Do you understand?  Eclipse will do _anything_ for you!  He has to!"  She clutched the book to her chest and drifted into a daydream, "You could get all sorts of yummy food and gold and jewels and…"

"Uh, Eru?"  Raenef had drawn a leg up onto the chair, resting his chin on his knee.  "Don't I have that already?"

The knight blinked, coming out of her reverie.  "Ah, well, there's a lot more you could wish for!"  She extended her arms and waved them enthusiastically, apparently demonstrating the extent of all Raenef could demand from Eclipse.  "Anything you desire, Rae, and Eclipse has to get it because he said so right here!"

The blonde demon lord's lids lowered, lashes casting shadows on his cheeks.  "Anything I desire?" he asked softly.  A tentative, questioning idea gleamed in his green eyes even as Erutis prattled on, listing all the cool stuff they could get, like, Chris, the maid, or even better, Chris, in a duck costume!  _Anything_…thought Raenef.

_More notes:_ Review!  The next chapter will be up…soon.  I'm working on it! ^_^;;  You know it will be RaexEclipse…how could I pair anyone else? o.O


	2. two

_Author's Note:_ Thanks for reviewing! *hugz all*

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell

_Warning:_ Yaoi, citrus in later chapters

Later, after Erutis had left Raenef to his so-called studies, the young demon lord sprawled on his bed and stared into the violet canopy above him.  He'd been thinking lately about a questionable subject: love.  Eclipse had never once mentioned it…Raenef had taken it as off-limits, taboo maybe… But ever since Leeche had come and left the palace a week ago, with her kiss and demand that he wait ten years for her, the subject had been on his mind.  Was he betrothed to Leeche?  Just because she had said so?  For some reason, this upset Raenef.

Maybe it was because he was in love with Eclipse.

Raenef sighed and rolled over, hugging his pillow to his chest.  He traced idle patterns on the bedspread, picturing his mentor's beautiful face in his mind…his long, ebony black hair and garnet eyes that could flicker with warmth on the rare occasions he smiled or cut like shards of ice.  He thought of the long lashes that framed those eyes, that beautiful, smooth, pale skin, and lips that had haunted his dreams since Leeche's kiss.  Now that he knew (sort of) what activity two sets of lips could engage in, Raenef couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Eclipse.

A shudder racked his slender frame as he imagined the older demon's lips on his, running over his skin, body on top of his… Raenef had discovered some very enlightening reading material in the castle's library two days ago and his imagination had run wild since.

But it wasn't just the physical aspect (though Raenef was certainly interested in experiencing firsthand some of the activities described) that drew the blonde demon lord to his tutor.  Eclipse always protected him, taught him with far more patience than any other demon would under the same circumstances, and was always there for him.  Raenef couldn't imagine his life without Eclipse…those days in the Thieves' Guild seemed so long ago, a different world.

Raenef…Raenef was quite sure he was in love with Eclipse.  And he may not be the perfect demon lord that Eclipse wanted…but, he rather thought—hoped—that the other demon was fond of him too.  If only he could be certain.  If only he could do something to find out…

"Anything you desire, Rae, and Eclipse has to get it because he said so right here!"  Erutis's words floated across his mind, her voice excited.

An idea crept upon him, an idea that had taken root even before Erutis had left but that Raenef had been too wary to examine closely.  Now he took a good look at it, studying it from all angles and aspects and my, what a darling figure it had… Ahem.  Raenef brooded in a very un-Raenef-like way, but Eclipse might have approved of.  (Proper demon lords seem the dark, brooding type, no?)  Maybe he could…but no, could he?  Well… "It never hurts to try!" he announced to himself.  And following that, "And if you fail, try, try again!"

He briefly wondered where he'd heard those (oft-repeated) sayings before.  Then he shrugged and pictured the great hall, where Eclipse had said he would be for the afternoon, and cried, "Go!" unaware that he was still quite tangled in his sheets with his pillow still clutched in his arms.

Eclipse was surprised to find his liege tumble suddenly into the great hall, wrapped in a mess of violet silk and blonde hair.  "Master Raenef," he exclaimed, rising from his seat and starting toward the demon lord.

Raenef sat up on the floor and stuck his head out of the fabric.  "Hi!" he said brightly.

Eclipse helped him up, shedding the sheets as he did so.  "What—" he began to ask, but the demon lord interrupted, peering up earnestly into his eyes,

"Eclipse?"

Blinking at Raenef's earnest expression, Eclipse replied, "Yes?"

There was a pause as the black-haired demon observed an internal struggle within his lord.  Finally, Raenef smiled and asked innocently, "Whatcha you doing?"  He drew away from his tutor and glanced about the room curiously.

Eclipse had a feeling that hadn't been the original question.  But nevertheless… He walked to a table by the window and picked up one of the many scrolls laid across it.  "I've been going over our finances.  We appear to have gone over budget this month, due to all the extra mouths to feed."

"You mean Erutis and Chris?" Raenef asked, looking contrite.

"Yes.  But we'll be fine," he assured, watching a smile blossom across the golden-haired demon lord's face once more.  Something pricked at his heart, but he dismissed it.  Eclipse had grown rather used to his odd, uncertain feelings when it came to the fifth Lord Raenef.  Seating himself, he returned to attending to their financial problems as Raenef drifted silently over to the window and rested his arms on the sill, gazing out into the courtyard.

A few minutes passed in relative quiet, until a shuffling of feet and a soft calling of his name caused Eclipse to look up.

Raenef was fidgeting.  At his tutor's questioning look, he shifted his gaze away and then back, looking adorably unsure.  "Eclipse," he said again, hesitantly.  Then, before he lost his nerve again, or Eclipse lost patience with him, he blurted out, "I want a pet dragon."

-x-

A few days later, Raenef sat cross-legged on the floor of his room, peering at the baby dragon who was solemnly observing him with wide blue eyes.  Raenef blinked.  So did the dragon.  Raenef laughed happily and clapped his hands.  "Thank you Eclipse!"  He beamed up at the demon standing behind him.

Eclipse returned his thanks with a slight nod, his features set in his usual implacable expression.  (Secretly, he was grumbling to himself about another mouth to feed…but even more secretly, in that deep dark place where secrets were hidden, he was enjoying the look of joy on Raenef's face.  But shh, it's a secret.)

The baby dragon, his scales tinted only a shade darker than Raenef's hair, stretched his wings and yawned.  He clambered sleepily into his master's lap and clamped onto Raenef's robes with his sharp little claws.  Gazing down at the gift Eclipse had given him, Raenef cuddled the dragon close and let his mind toy with the fact that, yes, it was true…Eclipse would give his master anything he desired.

_So what do I desire,_ Raenef thought, a private, wicked smile spreading across his face.

Erutis, just entering the room to meet the new addition to the household, with Chris behind her, saw the expression and stopped short.  She sighed.  Raenef had been in front of the mirror practicing his "true demon lord" evil grins again, hadn't he?  He still hadn't realized he was far too cute for that.  She leaned down, pinched his cheeks, and cooed.

Raenef swatted her hands away.

"How dare _you_ mock _me_?" he demanded.  Then, almost as an afterthought: "Vermin!"

_More notes:_ Review!  Next chapter coming soon!  And rating will go up…expect citrus in later chapters.


	3. three

_Author's Note:_ *dances around in circles* Yay for chapter three!  And all those lovely people who reviewed.  *hands out free pocky* ^_^.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

_Warnings:_ yaoi, citrus in future chapters, fluff…all that good stuff, haven't decided yet if its RaexEclipse or EclipsexRae *snicker*

**My Master's Desire**

_Part 3_

Eclipse jerked himself out of his dream, gasping as the chill night air hit his sweat-soaked skin.  He sat up and pushed damp bangs out of his eyes, cursing himself.  Yet another night writhing in his large, lonesome bed, tempted to the edge by his hot, promising dreams… He flung the covers off and slid out of bed, bare feet padding silently against the cold floor as he moved to the window, hoping to catch a breeze to cool off his fevered body.

He couldn't stand it… Every night, he dreamt…dreamt of Raenef and his beautiful body and dancing eyes and laughing lips.  He dreamt of that beautiful body beneath his, those dancing eyes glazed in desire, those laughing lips on his skin… A shudder of longing wracked Eclipse's body and he turned to lean his back against the wall, taking a deep breath.

He didn't know what had first inspired those dreams but they had been persisting for weeks now.

Eclipse knew they were impossible.  Not only was he responsible for the grooming of the fifth Lord Raenef and could never approach his lord in such a manner… He had grown fond of the boy (a mocking voice in his head shouted, "Understatement!") and Eclipse would hate himself if he put Raenef in a situation like that, a situation his young liege wouldn't understand and would probably weep in terror at.  If the insignificant death of a crusader could make him faint, Eclipse didn't want to consider the terror Raenef would experience at something far more…graphic.

Still, why couldn't he get those images out of his mind?  Eclipse clenched his hands into fists, fighting the surge of desire that pumped hotly through his blood at even the faint recollections of his dreams.  _Weak, he thought to himself.  The light of the waning moon streamed into the room as the covering cloud passed by, leaving stripes of shadow and light on his bed, reminding Eclipse again of his vivid dreams.  He moaned and closed his eyes, letting his head roll back to rest against the wall, his long hair spilling loose over his shoulders._

Damn, he thought, his nails biting into his skin of his palms.

-x-

"_Whoa_, I didn't know Eclipse kissed your hand!" Chris elbowed Raenef in the side.  "That must've freaked you out…you had no idea who he was or anything!"

He, Raenef, Erutis, and Raenef's new pet Cori were sprawled under the shade of a large tree in the garden.  It was a very old and gnarly and looked extremely ominous in the dark, as a tree in a demon lord's garden should, but wasn't nearly as frightening in the sunlight.  It was the only reason Raenef had agreed to spend the afternoon with his friends under it, he ostensibly studying spell incantations and Erutis and Chris flipping through the Demon Diary chronicles of his life as a demon lord.

"I saw that!" piped up Erutis.  "I thought it was cool!  Nobody kisses my hand," she pouted.

"That's because nobody knew you were a girl," replied Chris with a smirk.

Erutis hit him with her sword.  The blunt edge, because she liked her sword.  Chris yelped and rubbed his head.  Cori blinked blue eyes at them then returned to amusing himself by shooting little licks of flame at the grass.

Raenef stared at the book in his lap and mumbled, "Through the suspended air within atoms and between threads in the tapestry of time…_ignite_."  He looked up in time to see Chris, hair on fire, make a running leap for the nearby fountain.  Wide-eyed, he said, "Oops.  Sorry, Chris!"

The soaked cleric popped his head out of the fountain and glared.

Raenef smiled nervously at him.  "Heh…"

Ignoring the entire scene, Erutis had picked up Demon Diary 3 from where Chris had dropped it.  She flipped through, skimming, because she had already finished it earlier.  "Hey," she exclaimed, "here's where Chris and that little brat were fighting."  She snickered.  "'Loud-mouthed rugrat,' 'simple-minded moron…' You guys were pretty accurate!"

Chris sloshed over to them and squeezed his tunic out over Erutis's head.

"Gah!"  She fell back in surprise and glared at him from the ground.  Cori climbed onto her stomach.  Raenef wondered if he should do something to prevent further injuries, but thankfully, that was unnecessary when Erutis deemed Chris less important than the book and didn't seem to mind the baby dragon sitting on top of her.  Still on her back, she flipped a few pages and crowed, "Look, Rae, here's when that little princess kissed you."  She winked at him.  "You lucky dog."  Raenef blushed.  "Hey look, they have me down as saying that too!  Who _writes these things?  I mean, draws them, or y'know, whatever."_

"Ask Eclipse," Chris suggested, running a hand through his wet hair.  He glanced around, noted that Erutis had stolen his book, grumbled, and snatched Demon Diary 2 away.

Raenef watched his friends become engrossed in the books, and looked back down at the book in his lap.  He really should study…he wanted to become a true demon lord, after all.  He didn't want to disappoint Eclipse, especially after all the other demon had done for him.

"Hey Raenef?"  Erutis glanced at the demon lord as she petted Cori.  "What did you think about that whole Leeche thing?"

The blonde looked up at her, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"I know I was teasing you and everything then but now I'm serious.  What do you think?  Are you really ready to be engaged?"  She looked doubtful, muttering to herself, "Because you're only fifteen and you act about seven and really, what kind of marriage will that be anyway?  In ten years you'll act like a seventeen-year-old and we all know seventeen-year-old boys don't amount to much."  She sneaked a pointed look at Chris who ignored her.

"We're…we're not betrothed," Raenef said firmly.  His stomach fluttered.  Because he wanted Eclipse.  But he could hardly tell Erutis that, could he?  After all, he still had to come up with a way to somehow discover Eclipse's feelings toward him.  To maybe convince the demon to love him and stay with him forever.

The knight sat up, sending Cori tumbling.  He landed on the grass and spat an indignant stream of flame at her.  She waved it aside.  "So you're not going to wait ten years for her?"

"No."

"Oh."  Hm… "Why not?"

"I love someone else."

Raenef widened his eyes in horror and clapped his hands over his mouth.  He hadn't just said that out loud, had he?  Judging by the shell-shocked looks on both Erutis and Chris's faces, he had.  Oh no.  "I meant, I…" he stammered.  "I love 'esses' and 'ells' and Leeche doesn't have any of those in her name!"

There was a moment of silence.  Instead of crickets chirping, a little fluffy yellow chick meandered by.  Then Erutis said slowly, "First of all, 'esses and ells' sounds nothing like 'someone else.'  Second of all, Leeche has an 'l' in her name…it starts her name.  Third of all, _holy Rased, it's Eclipse, isn't it?!" she shrieked, leaping to her feet._

The demon lord shook his head frantically.

Chris leaned over and poked him.  He looked Raenef in the eye and said distinctly, "Well, it can't be Erutis and it better not be me.  So it's either Leeche or Eclipse."  He raised a brow.  "Which one?"

"Eclipse!" Raenef yelped, covering his eyes.

_More notes:_ Review!  And afterwards, read Cinnamon Eclipse (by me! Heh, shameless plug…) and Play With Me (not by me! But very good…) and leave more reviews. *nod* Go. *vanishes like Eclipse* Whee!


	4. four

_Author's Note_: *points excitedly* Look, it's the fourth chapter!  Wai!  I'm sorry it took a while but, well, exams are coming up next week and I had a bunch of projects and studying to do. *nods* *is stressed* But hopefully the fifth chapter won't take as long (knowing irony, after saying that, it'll be a month before I update again).  Anyway…review!  Enjoy!  

-Thanks and love and cookies and pet dragons to _everyone_ who reviewed!  *feels special now*  And small side comments:

-**Lina**** Inverse the Dramatica: Kudos to you for suggesting that Eclipse read about Raenef's confession in the DD chronicles!**

**-Mink:** I've most definitely read DD4 (and waiting _really_ impatiently for DD5…my friends have taken to avoiding the subject of anime altogether) and Krayon…*snicker* Well, he doesn't make an appearance in this chapter (though he's mentioned!) but will in chapter five.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Demon Diary.  Whoa.  Shocker.

_Warnings_: Yaoi/shonen-ai, DD4 spoilers, fluff, oddness, pending citrus (I promise it'll come! *snicker* I made a funny.  Wow…not even on purpose!)

**My Master's Desire**

by Ryuuza

Part 4

_I, demon Eclipse, am greatly honored by the invitation of the third Demon Lord Krayon of Egae.  Unfortunately, I feel I cannot acquiesce to his request and serve him as my master.  The gods have already granted my humble being a master: Demon Lord Raenef the Fifth.  I, Eclipse, shall serve him and him only._

"Eclipse!"  Raenef threw his arms around the tall demon, glomping him enthusiastically.  "I missed you!  Where'd you go?"  He lifted his face to pout in reproach.  "You left without saying anything!"  _I thought you'd left me_, he thought, his heart twisting.  He was feeling more vulnerable than ever, perhaps because now both Chris and Erutis knew about his infatuation…

Eclipse patted his head.  "I was speaking with the High Cleric."

"Who?" 

"Hejem.  Chris's previous…guardian."  For a lack of a better word…

"Oh!"  Again, the young demon lord hugged his tutor.  "Well, next time," he said slightly petulantly, "tell me before you go!"  Eclipse saw the faintest sheen of tears in the green eyes and knew instantly he would do anything Raenef wanted.  He couldn't bear to hurt his little master.  He cupped Raenef's face with a long-fingered hand and smiled down at him.

"I promise," he agreed.  Raenef flushed and Eclipse stepped back before he could do anything else un-demon-like.  Where had he lost his head?  He was supposed to change Raenef into a scowling, fearsome demon lord, not let himself be affected by his master's sunny smile and sparkling eyes.  Argh.  He shook his head briskly to dismiss his wayward thoughts.

The morning sunlight that surrounded Raenef, who had bounded across the garden to greet his faithful servant, reminded Eclipse of the silvery moonlight he'd so often dreamed of Raenef bathed in.  He twitched.  Vivid imagery assaulted his mind and he cleared his throat, turning slightly so Raenef wouldn't see his quickly worsening condition.  Well.  It appeared that almost anything could get Eclipse aroused lately, for he had started relating near _everything_ to his graphic dreams of his lord… This was interesting to know.  However, it did nothing to help his current state.

Raenef watched Eclipse shuffle around nervously.  That was odd.  According to Rules of Proper Demon Behavior, Lesson #31, a demon (and especially a demon lord) was never to show any anxiety of any kind.  Especially around mortals, whom demons were to beat with a broom 31 times (it matched the lesson number!) and steal their left eye if they were unlucky enough to witness an uncertain demon.  (Raenef had often wondered where he was supposed to conjure up a broom and where he could store all those left eyeballs.  They wouldn't do much good without a matching right eye, he thought.)

Anyway, Eclipse was shuffling and Raenef was wondering if the castle had a cabinet in the kitchen full of jars of left eyeballs and the sun was shining and the birds were singing sweetly.  Eclipse straightened when he heard that and glared in the general vicinity of the trees, administering the infamous Death Drill.  A moment later, there was a loud squawk and feathers exploded into the air like confetti.  Eclipse, no longer looking nervous, smirked.  Raenef shrieked and grabbed onto Eclipse's robes.

"Feathers!" he cried in wide-eyed terror.

Eclipse moaned to himself.  There was no way his lord was afraid of _feathers?!  He was __not moaning because only in his (very, very explicit) dreams was Raenef this close to him with that expression on his face._

Raenef was unaware of Eclipse's wandering thoughts.  He was currently directing his pet dragon Cori to burn up the feathers.  "There you go!" he exclaimed, releasing Eclipse to clap his hands happily.  "Oh, another one, to the left, Cori!  Good job!  Thanks.  Feathers are really bad, you know," he said, nodding somberly.  "They tickle a lot."  Then he turned his gaze upon Eclipse again.  "At least it wasn't a tomato," he said pitifully.

Setting his jaw, Eclipse said through gritted teeth, "We will resume lessons in half an hour.  I will be in the library," possibly thinking naughty thoughts, "if you need me," if only you did, "and tell Erutis and Chris that they are to stay out of earshot during our lessons."  Never telling what they might hear…

"Um…" said Raenef, blinking sadly.

"Go," said Eclipse, picturing the library.

"Damn," said Erutis, hiding behind the tree.  "Why does he always leave right before the good part?"  She grinned to herself nonetheless.  "But if that idiot cleric managed to leave those Demon Diaries in plain view _like I told him to, then that jerky demon and Rae might finally get together…thanks to Super Swords Master-slash-Knight-slash-Matchmaker, Erutis!"  She swung her sword merrily as she went of to interrogate Chris.  "And her dumb sidekick, Monk Boy!"_

-x-

Eclipse appeared in the library and heaved a sigh of relief.  He would have thirty minutes to rid himself of his inappropriate thoughts before lessons with Raenef.  At least he was away from that tempting skin and silky hair and… Eclipse called a halt to his thoughts right then.  The purpose of getting away, he reprimanded himself sternly, was to _stop thinking about Raenef_.

Right, like that was possible.

And when had he started leaving the "Lord" and "Master" off of Raenef's name?  Completely inappropriate.

Eclipse grimaced and stalked across the room, heading toward the desk he used when tutoring Rae—_Lord_ Raenef.  He would prepare today's lesson.  Compose himself.  _Stop thinking about Rae—dammit, Lord Raenef_.  He slammed an irritated palm onto the table.  What was wrong with him?  He was over five hundred (mortal) years old.  (Twenty-three in demon years, if you were wondering.  Barely into his prime, really.)  He knew how to control himself.

Seating himself in a chair, Eclipse quickly flipped through the thick Rules of Proper Demon Behavior, Book 1 and bookmarked two pages he would go over with Raenef today.  Lesson #125: Never be afraid of creatures small, furry, feathery, or cute.  Destroy them immediately.  Lesson #331: No clinging.  To anything whatsoever.

That decided, he set the book aside and a colorful cover caught his eye.  Demon Diary…ah, that would be the self-updating chronicle of the fifth Lord Raenef's reign as demon lord.  Eclipse was less than pleased with what the previous volumes had recorded so far…the scene with Lord Aureleid, the dream of tomatoes, the _incident with Leeche.  He had to exert great self-control not to burn a hole in the book at that last thought.  Little brat had…had greatly insulted the demon lord by first masquerading as the offered bride then later by imposing some sort of order for Raenef to wait for her.  Little blonde monster.  Didn't her father ever teach her that one, especially a worthless __mortal, did not go about ordering around a demon lord?_

Angrily, Eclipse snatched up the third Demon Diary and flipped toward the end.  He might as well check up on what his little master had been doing yesterday while Eclipse had paid High Cleric Hejem a visit.  In the garden with Erutis and Chris, studying his incantations (he nodded in approval), setting Chris on fire (he continued to nod in approval, accompanied with a slight smirk this time), and…talking about his betrothal with Leeche?

Eclipse scowled.  Flipped the page.  Stopped.  Stared.  He flipped back to make sure he was reading correctly; he was.

He stared.

Raenef was in love with him?

_More notes_: *Evil Grin © stolen from Draco Malfoy (who is my HP bishie by the way)* Ahaha…questions for you to ponder as you review (HINT): What will Eclipse do with this newfound revelation?  Will Raenef discover that Eclipse found out?  How will lessons go?  Will Erutis and Chris concoct more matchmaking schemes?  Will Krayon drop by for a visit?  Will anything citrusy _finally happen between our two favorite demons?  Uh, actually, I don't know.  *wanders of to come up with random, spur-of-moment, completely unrelated events to put in chapter five* _


	5. five

_Author's Note_: *waves flags* *sets of fireworks* Chapter five…and now featuring: Lord Krayon!  Spoilers for DD4 which I _have_ read…though I've twisted it around a bit.  But it will kind of fit in later. .o Well, you'll see.

-This chapter's a bit longer than the others.  Dunno why.  But that's not a bad thing, right? ^____^.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Demon Diary.  That makes me sad.  Doesn't that make you sad?

_Warnings_: Yaoi, DD4 spoilers, fluff, flaming!Krayon, pending citrus (tentatively planned for chapter 7)

**My Master's Desire**

by Ryuuza

Part 5

Erutis and Chris were scheming.

Raenef was playing with Cori.

Eclipse was holding his breath, hoping against hope.

Krayon was teasing his hair into pigtails.

(Eclipse exhaled.)

-x-

Lord Krayon of Egae finished tying a long silver ribbon around his right pigtail and smiled in satisfaction at his reflection.  His hair fell in perfect ringlets past his shoulders, which were clad in a shirt of the finest silk that matched his tight pants.  It wasn't the customary robes of a demon lord (which Krayon's valet despaired of) but as this particular demon lord often said, "I'm the third Lord Krayon of Egae!  I can do—and wear—whatever I damn well please."  Few chose to argue with him.

Besides, he just looked so fetching with his stars winking from beneath his left eye.

The reason for Krayon's primping was fairly simple: he was going to pay a little visit to Demon Lord Raenef's castle.  And the reason behind that?  Well, the demon Eclipse was currently employed there.  And said demon Eclipse had declined Krayon's invitation to work for him in favor of Lord Raenef.  Krayon had never been one to accept life's setbacks.  He was too used to getting what he wanted.  Just what was so good about that damn Raenef anyway?

Well, he was going to find out when he visited today.  Perhaps he could win that sexy Eclipse over face-to-face.  Krayon never trusted those damn messengers anyway.  Foolish and incompetent, the lot of them.  He arched a superior look at his reflection.  Then turned his head sideways to admire himself at a different angle.  Damn, he looked good.  He did the demon world proud.

"Slave!" he snapped.  Immediately, his valet appeared, bowing low.  (It was below this demon lord to be on a first—or any—name basis with his servants.)

"Yes, Master Krayon?"

Krayon planted his hands on his hips and glared venomously at the poor demon.  "How dare you address me in that informal tone, slave?" he demanded angrily, tossing his hair.

The valet bowed lower.  "My most grievous apologies, oh great Demon Lord Krayon of Egae the Thrid.  What may this worthless slave do for you?"

"Fetch my cloak.  I'm off for a visit."

"Yes, oh great Demon Lord Krayon of Egae the Third, right away."

As the demon went off to do his lord's bidding, Krayon turned back to his ornate mirror and pursed his lips.  "Eclipse will never be able to resist me."  He winked.  "But I'll bring along some sylphs just in case."

-x-

Raenef held out his arm, dangling a branch above a purring Cori.  The baby dragon hopped from one foot to the other, stretching his neck to shoot an arc of flame at the leaves.  The blonde-haired demon lord was sitting cross-legged in front of a tree, his chin propped up and his elbow resting on his knee.  He idly twirled the twig, rustling the leaves, and thought pensively of—who else?—Eclipse.

He had acted so oddly in the garden a few minutes ago.  Raenef wondered if it was something he had done.  He bit his lip.  If only he could work up the nerve to ask Eclipse—no, demand of Eclipse like a proper demon lord (Lesson #67: Demons do not ask.  They demand and receive.)… Oh, he didn't know even what he wanted to demand of Eclipse.  Kiss him?  Touch him?  Experiment some of those interesting positions in that book he'd been secretly flipping through in his bed at night?  Raenef blushed.

His guard down, he lowered his arm and was nearly scorched by Cori's eager flame.  "Eep!" yelped Raenef, snatching his hand back and giving Cori a reproachful look.  His dragon blinked innocently.

Raenef reluctantly got to his feet and brushed off his robes.  He bent and gathered Cori into his arms and pictured the library in his head.  It was time for lessons with Eclipse.  Maybe he would be able to work up the nerve by the end.  "Go," Raenef said, just the barest bit hopefully.  

-x-

"He found the books," Chris said positively, lounging against the marble pillar.  "There's no way he could've missed it."

"Good."  Erutis nudged his sprawled form with the toe of her boot then sat down beside him on the floor of the large room (one of many identical rooms in the castle).  She blew her bangs out of her eyes as she listed possible strategies to bring Raenef and Eclipse together.  She ticked them off on her fingers as she went along.  "Dinner for two, lock them in a small space together, direct them to accidentally stumble upon each other in various states of undress…"

Chris snickered.  "Or we could do all of that.  They're kinda dense, y'know.  Subtlety won't do it."

The knight nodded.  "True.  Alright," she said decisively.  "We'll begin," she paused to consider, "when Raenef begins his lessons today."  A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, a playfulness reminiscent of Cori when he discovered another twig to flambé.  "Good fun," she mused with a wicked grin.

Her enthusiasm dimmed momentarily when Chris straightened abruptly from fiddling with Erutis's sword (which she'd let him hold on thread of his manhood if he damaged it) and narrowed his eyes.  "Wait," he whispered harshly.  There was something—something in the air.

"What is it?" asked Erutis, looking around.

"I sense some extremely powerful magic."

Erutis continued to glance around, albeit more nervously.  "What is it?"

Chris's brow furrowed fleetingly.  "I think," he said hesitantly, "it's coming from…" His brow cleared and his gaze swung in the direction of the front of the palace (no, he really wasn't looking through the wall like he was pretending to).  "…a demon lord."

-x-

Eclipse looked up, his skin prickling with awareness.  Someone…was here.  He narrowed his eyes and rose gracefully from his seat at the table.  Someone powerful.  And probably up to no good.  He took a few steps toward the door.  Someone at the front of the castle.

Raenef popped into the room.  "Hi!" he greeted his teacher cheerfully.  "I'm on time, right?"  He beamed.  "Aren't you proud of me, Eclipse?  I even managed to remember how to get here this time!"

Eclipse stopped mid-step and stared at his master.  "Lord Raenef…" he said softly.  His eyes trailed over that familiar face that haunted his days and his nights.  Could this miracle really be in love with him?  His heart hammered in a most un-demon-like, hopeful way.

"Eclipse?" Raenef looked confused.  He peered up at the other demon.  "You okay?  I hope you didn't eat too many chocolates.  I did that once and got a tummyache."  He pouted.  When Eclipse didn't answer, Raenef bit his lip and edged off to the side.  Maybe he was angry…it was best to stay out of the way until then, Raenef decided.  It'd probably be a bad idea to order Eclipse to kiss him when Eclipse would rather punish him.

Raenef remembered certain pages from his book and blushed.  He moved quickly out of Eclipse's eyesight and to his study table.

Still immobile, Eclipse clenched his fists and told the voice in his head to shut up.  (It had made a lewd suggestion about the uses for that table…once everything had been swept off of it.)

Rummaging for his books, the demon lord paused when he saw Demon Diary 3 laid on the tabletop.  Hadn't Chris had that?  He cautiously opened it and flipped to the last page.  Dropped it.

Had Eclipse read that?

Raenef stared in stupefied horror at the book now lying on the library floor at his feet.  Apparently that thing updated by itself—and it included all of Lord Raenef the Fifth's activities…including yesterday afternoon's admission to Chris and Erutis about loving Eclipse!  His heart beat rapidly in his chest.  He refused to look over at his tutor.  What could he be thinking?  What was he going to do?

"Ahem."  Eclipse cleared his throat.  He had been watching his master out of the corner of his eye and had noticed when Raenef opened, read, and proceeded to drop the third chronicle of his reign.  He didn't know what it could all mean, much less what he could do about it.  (The ever-present voice in his head piped up with vivid descriptions.  Eclipse threatened it with a Death Drill.)  "I believe we have a visitor out front," Eclipse said instead.  "I'll go and see who it is."

Quickly raising his head, Raenef said, "No!"  Eclipse stopped.  He turned around to face Raenef.

"Yes, Master Raenef?"

Raenef forced himself to look up into that beautiful face giving him an expectant look.  He swallowed hard.  "D-don't go."  His hands were clenched nervously at his side.  There was no turning back now.  If Eclipse already knew… Well, Raenef wanted to see for himself if his tutor felt the same way or not.  And he had nothing to lose, after all.  His heart had already been lost a long time ago.

"Kiss me," he demanded.

-x-

"No, a demon lord?  It can't be," said Erutis sardonically.  "It's not as if we're living in this monstrously huge country-pretending-to-be-a-house with one."

Chris glared at her.  "No," he said somberly, his expression serious for once.  "It's not Raenef."  Then he pulled a face.  "Remember, I said someone with extreme _power_.  Clearly not Raenef."

She hit him.  Then they went searching for the front of the palace.

-x-

Krayon floated midair, bored and irritated.  Sylphs blew his hair and cape around him picturesquely.  He examined his nails.  Twirled a lock of hair around his fingers.  Tapped his foot against the wind.  Adjusted his shirt.  "_What_," he muttered to himself, "is taking those damn negative-twelve-scale-magic-sensing people so long?"  Eclipse had better appreciate this.

-x-

Meanwhile, Erutis and Chris were once again lost.  Then Erutis discovered that the hall looked oddly familiar.  ("You mean, just like every other one we've been down?" asked the cleric boy sarcastically.)  "No, stupid," the knight replied, eyes wide.  "I've been here—look!" she exclaimed triumphantly, pointing to a set of double doors.  "It's the library!"

If she'd known what was going inside, she would've given her left ear (and both of Chris's) to listen in.  As it was, she didn't have to.  With the boldness that was hers, Erutis flung the door open and marched in confidently, planning to demand from Eclipse (whom she knew would be inside because of lessons) a map of the damn castle so she could navigate to the front door.

She stopped dead.  Chris tripped over her.

_More notes_: Bwa.  ^_^;; Cliffie.  Does Eclispe kiss Raenef or not?  Well, knowing that he has to *cough* fulfill his master's desire, then probably… But (*drumroll*) there's a twist!  Wait for part 6 to find out for yourself!  Yay for self-promotion.  Heh.  Review please!  

**Krayon:** *huffs* Eclipse didn't even get to see me all prettied up for him!  *glares menacingly at Mei-chan*

**Mei:** Heh.  Well, next chapter…maybe, if Eclipse doesn't get distracted. ^_~.

**Krayon:** That's injustice!

**Wufei****:** You ONNA!!

**Mei:** Yes.  I am.

**Raenef:** Huh?

**Eclipse:** *coughs* *smiles sweetly at Rae* Are you hungry?

**Raenef:** Snacks! *heart*

(Last two lines stolen from a DD books…guess which volume and win a prize!  What prize?  Uh…you get to feel special b/c I'll put your name next to the big word: WINNER!  Yes, there can be multiple winners. *nod* After all, Quatre had 29 sisters… *grin innocently* Who's obsessed with GW?)


	6. six

_Author's Note_: Chapter six!  For all you lovely people who've been waiting. *waggles eyebrows* Should the rating go up?  Well, you can decide.

**Winners**: Cobalt Violet (1x2 eyes!!), Romennar, Rogue Kitty, Yu~ki~ko (I loff Gackt too btw…eeps, Vanilla!), Himedono (memorization is a sign of obsession…yay for obsession!), blue-ember, Prince(ss) of Hell, Jade Kitten, Rei, Inu-chan (is this the Inu-chan stalking Koneko Shido?), Tabiku Tab Iakkin, Stacey, nightshadow1, Ba-chan

-Woohoo, congrats!  You're all related to Quatre now! ^_^. Yes I love my GW boyz.

**-Kuchiro:** cheers for rabid yaoi fans!  I'm one too! *waves flag merrily*

**-Haiiro Tasogare**: but I loff Wufei…he's Chinese!  *giggles insanely* And the justice talk is so cute!  But Duo's my fav G-boy…it's the braid…and the "with Heero"-ness. ^^.v.

**-Angel of Tears:** I sympathize…finals suck!  I was busy too…*cries* Was deprived of fanfics while I studied.

**-uniko3000:** fan art!  Yay for fan art!  I'd love to see if you could leave the link!

**Hearts and coffee and sparkly sparkles out to everyone who reviewed!!  Thanks so much! *tear* I'm so happy you like the fic!**

_Disclaimer_: No money is being made 'cauz I don't own 'em. *sob*

_Warnings_: Yaoi, DD4 spoilers, fluff, foreplay leading to citrus in ch 7 (yay!)

**My Master's Desire**

by Ryuuza

Part 6

"What are you doing?" screeched Erutis, hands flying up to clutch at her head, staring at Eclipse and Raenef with undisguised horror.  "Why are you kissing his _hand_?!"

Chris slapped a hand to his forehead and started cursing in multiple languages.  (Clerics—especially future High Clerics of the Temple of Rased—were educated in many languages so they could convert as many people as possible.)  "You _idiots_!" he finally exploded at the shell-shocked demons.  "What're you thinking?  How could you _do_ that?  You must be out of your minds!"  He looked like he wanted to shake something.  "Do you know what kind of insane schemes she'll drag me through after _this_?!" he whined self-pityingly.

Raenef blinked in confusion.  "Wh-" he started to ask but Eclipse, who was still holding onto his hand, turned to glare in Erutis's direction.  "Oh," said Raenef.

"Yes, _oh_."  Chris looked murderous.  He grabbed an arm of the stunned, gaping knight and dragged her out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  Then he locked it.  "And I'm not letting you out until you've worked out all that lovey-dovey stuff!" he yelled through the doors.  And as an afterthought, "And all that sexual tension, too!"

Inside, Raenef looked wide-eyed at Eclipse.  He had suffered a crushing disappointment when the demon had kissed his hand instead of his mouth, terrified that it meant exactly what he'd been fearing it to mean: that Eclipse didn't care about him the way he…loved…Eclipse.  Tears sprang to Raenef's eyes.  And the way the other demon was currently scowling, it was clear that he would rather be anywhere than here.

Ah well… Ever the optimist, Raenef tried to find the bright side.  "At least it's not a box!" he aid with forced cheer.

Eclipse turned to look at him quizzically.  "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You know!  If we were locked in a box, then I might be, um…" he searched for the word, "claws—closstra—" 

"Claustrophobic?"

He smiled weakly.  "Yeah, that."  Then his smile faded altogether.  If they had been locked in a box, they would've been pressed together in odd but intimate positions…but Eclipse didn't want that, did he?  Raenef's lip trembled and his eyes watered again.  This time, however, Eclipse was watching.

The demon's heart leapt into his mouth.  What'd happened?  Why was Raenef crying?  He stepped toward his liege, garnet eyes uncertain with unfamiliar concern.  "Master Raenef?" he asked softly, hesitantly bringing a hand up to cup the little lord's face, "What's wrong?"

Raenef sniffled for a moment then threw himself at Eclipse, wrapping his arms tightly around the demon's middle.  "Why are you so mad that you're locked in here with me?" he blurted out tearfully, looking up into his tutor's face.  "Why won't you kiss me?"

Eclipse froze.  And decided this was a good time to keep to himself the fact that they were demons and could teleport out of the room, locked or not.  "Raenef," he said instead, looking down with concern.

-x-

"Hey!" protested Erutis loudly five minutes later and en route to the front of the castle when she had finally collected enough of her scattered wits to form coherent thoughts.  Chris glanced back over his shoulder at her but continued marching forward (as if he knew where he was going).  "I wanted a video camera in that room!" Erutis said accusingly.

-x-

Krayon got bored with waiting and left.  He'd come back tomorrow.  Stupid demons.  His sylphs trailed disconsolately after him.  All that fluttering of robes for nothing.

-x-

Eclipse had finally given in.  Raenef loved him.  He…yes, he loved Raenef.  And his lord had demanded a kiss.  And being a good, obedient demon, Eclipse could do no less than give it to him.  Besides, watching Raenef become so upset because he doubted Eclipse's feelings…well, Eclipse couldn't stand it.

So he kissed Raenef.

Yes, this time, on the mouth.

And it was enough to set his world aflame.  Raenef, inexperienced and unsure, moved his lips questioningly under Eclipse's mouth.  He lifted his hands tentatively to clasp Eclipse's arms.  Then he titled his head and whimpered slightly.  Eclipse moaned.  His little Raenef… Holy Rased, what he wanted to do to this demon lord.  His tongue probed gently at his master's lips and they parted willingly, allowing Eclipse to taste the inside of Raenef's mouth.

All the blood left his brain.  It was better than his dreams.

Raenef slid his arms around Eclipse's neck, stretching on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss.  He couldn't believe it.  Eclipse…Eclipse was kissing him!  The feel of the other demon's lips on his, the heat emanating from his body, from his mouth, the wet, hot kiss was making him lose his mind.  He shuddered at the sensations.  Eclipse dragged his mouth from Raenef's long enough for the little lord to drag in a ragged breath that turned into a gasp when his tutor's lips caressed his cheek, his ear, his neck…

A small moan escaped Raenef and he clutched at Eclipse's hair involuntarily.

Eclipse pressed Raenef back into the edge of the table, his mouth still busily working on his master's neck.  He nipped lightly, drawing another soft sound of need from Raenef (Eclipse was liking those sounds far too much), then soothed the abused skin with a gentle lap of his tongue.  Oh gods, his skin was so soft.  And the way Raenef was wriggling in his arms, innocuously rubbing himself against Eclipse… he lost his train of thought as heat coursed through his veins, pumping hotly in his blood.

"Eclipse," Raenef whimpered.  His head fell back, his eyes closed, as Eclipse continued the assault on his neck.  Then, through a haze of pleasure, the blonde demon lord determined that he wanted to be an active participant in the kiss.  So he slid his hands across the vee of bare skin exposed by the other demon's robes.  Eclipse froze.  Raenef's hands skimmed from collarbone to the bottom of his ribcage, happily exploring.  He'd always wanted to do this…and really, Eclipse had been asking for it, walking around in clothes that exposed such a lovely part of his body.  Raenef gleefully discovered the sounds of pleasure he could elicit from Eclipse, which excited him even more.

"Raenef," gasped Eclipse as his liege fastened his eager little mouth on the skin right below his collarbone and started working down in a maddeningly slow manner.  "Lord Raenef!"

"Shh," ordered Raenef, an uncharacteristic gleam in his eye.  "Let me have my fun!"

Eclipse had no choice but to obey.

-x-

Approximately five torturous, but very enjoyable torture, let it be known, minutes later, Eclipse was slumped in the chair by the table, Raenef in his lap.  They were both still breathing rapidly and Raenef's green eyes were still a little dazed with desire.  But Eclipse had come to his senses (Well, not really.  It just happened that his conscience began screaming louder than his libido which was truly quite a feat) and gently but firmly set his master away from him, despite his body's (very vehement) protests.  He had kept a finger over Raenef's mouth to prevent him from issuing any orders for Eclipse to kiss him again, for their own good, he kept telling himself.

Funny how he was regretting that.

_No_, he said firmly to himself.  He couldn't take advantage of Raenef.  His inner voice pointed out that Raenef didn't seem to mind.  So… 

_No_, he said again, glaring at his inner voice.

"Eclipse?" asked Raenef worriedly, looking up at the odd expression on his tutor's face from his vantage point on said tutor's chest.  His arms were still looped around the other demon.  "Are you okay?"

Eclipse schooled his thoughts, carefully locking the lustful ones away with a barbed wire fence, and smiled briefly down at his liege.  "Yes, I'm fine."  He resisted the urge to brush Raenef's slightly damp bangs out of his eyes.  Not proper demon behavior, he growled to himself.  _And kissing your demon lord is?_  His inner voice was mocking him again.  Eclipse considered seeing a therapist.  But that wasn't proper demon behavior either.  He was supposed to mock and unman (or deflower) any lowly creature daring to offer him advice.

Raenef shifted on his lap.  Eclipse stopped thinking about proper demon behavior and started thinking about what he'd like to do to Raenef on that convenient desk beside them.

"Eclipse," whined Raenef, looking up with puppy dog eyes.  "Why'd we stop again?"

Eclipse paused.  "Because…" His inner voice screamed _There was no reason you stupid demon!_  "Because I don't want to take advantage of you!" he said triumphantly.  (See?  A reason!  So there.)

The little demon lord pouted.  Eclipse's inner voice reiterated loudly that there was NO REASON.  "But…" He hugged Eclipse.  "I…I thought you…" He sniffled.  Eclipse's inner voice softened.  Still said Eclipse was an idiot though.  Eclipse stroked Raenef's hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't stop," Raenef said sadly.  "I love you.  I…I thought you liked me back…maybe…" he ended in a small voice.  "I wanted…" He paused and thought about Rule #92:_ Demon lords know exactly what they need to say and say it.  There is no need for extra periods.  …Understand?_  Raenef swallowed.  "I wanted to try some of the things in my book!"

Eclipse, whose heart had wrenched at Raenef's uncertainty, blinked at this.  "What book?"  Then he dismissed it as trivial in the face of more important things.  Eclipse gently lifted the demon lord resting against his chest so he sat upright in his lap.  He looked directly into those endless emerald eyes and said honestly, "I love you too Master Raenef."  And he smiled.

Raenef's breath caught in his throat.  Then he flung himself excitedly at Eclipse, glomping him happily.  "Yay!" he exclaimed, tearing up a little.  Then he wriggled deliberately and heard Eclipse's breath hiss out.  "Touch me," he ordered simply, a truly wicked smile on his face.

-x-

"There's no one here," Chris said in surprise, looking around the front of the castle.  "I guess they left."

Erutis turned on her heel and headed straight back the way they came, walking at a rapid pace.  "If I missed anything good…" she threatened the cleric loping along behind her.  Where did one get a decent video camera in a place like this, she wondered.

_More notes_: I'm sorry I made you all wait for the kiss last chapter. *hides in shame* But hopefully this made up for it, kind of… But!  Next chapter… Yup, it's time for you nice people to decide whether you want a lemon or lime next chapter.  I'm okay with doing either.  So REVIEW (hint) and leave a note! ^_^.  And we'll all get some happy RAE (Raenef and Eclipse) or EAR (Eclipse and Raenef) action next time!  …Does anyone else think I have too much fun messing with acronyms?  Heh. ^^;;  

**Krayon:** *glares* You suck.

**Mei:** ^^;; Sorry!

**Krayon:** *sulk*

**Mei:** …But everyone wants them to get together!

**Krayon****:** Not me!

**Raenef:** I do! *pauses and looks confused* What?

**Mei:** Want you and Eclipse to get together.

**Raenef:** Yeah! *sparkle-sparkle* n_n

**Krayon****:** Die!

**Raenef:** Eep! *clings to Eclipse*

(Icchan: I want D-con NOW! Ogata: But what if I can't find it?  Icchan: Die!  Ogata: Eep!) ß Points to those who know what series that's from…and extra shiny points with strawberries and whipped cream (*snicker* what can RAE do with that?) for those who know what D-con is!!


	7. seven lemon

_Author's Note_: Seven!  Wow, _finally_.  I'm sooo sorry for the delay (a month! I know!) but real life grabbed me by the throat and throttled me. *cry*  Er, anyway, be sure to read the warning.  There's a reason the rating went up to R. ^_^.

-Yes, I read DD5. *glares at it* Let's pretend it didn't happen.  Ahem.  Moving on.

-The quote at the bottom of the last chapter was from Angelic Layer and D-con, which I believe is from Ogata's diary at the end of Ang. Lay. 5, is Decongestant.  *stare* I know, don't ask.

-*thanks hugs cookies love flowers sparkles and RAE/EAR mini-flags out to everyone who reviewed*

_Disclaimer_: don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell

_Warnings_: yaoi, LEMON (graphic male/male sex), if you don't like it, um, yes, I'd suggest you don't read it, fluff

-For those who know what it is and want it, here's a straw: enjoy your lemonade!

**My Master's Desire**

by Ryuuza

Part 7

A satisfied hum emanated from Raenef's throat as he licked Eclipse's stomach.  He wasn't quite sure about what he was doing but if it made the other demon moan with pleasure and tunnel his hands through Raenef's loose hair to grasp his head with that kind of urgency…Raenef figured he was doing something good.  He was eager to learn and experiment in any case, and sucked lightly on that lovely smooth skin to prove it.  A soft groan was his reward.

The little demon lord paused in his ministrations to look up at Eclipse.  He was kneeling between his tutor's legs, his hands fisted in the material of Eclipse's robes, pulling the vee even wider so he could access the expanse of bare skin that beckoned to him.

"Raenef," Eclipse whispered harshly, looking torn between being ecstatic or heaped with guilt.

Raenef blinked his wide green eyes, slightly dilated with desire, and licked his lips.  Gods, he wanted Eclipse so badly.  He didn't even know for certain what that wanting entailed but he was open to anything as long as it was with Eclipse.  He trusted his tutor implicitly.  And he _wanted_ him so much!  His body was making its needs known, and rather vocally.  Raenef whimpered, longing for Eclipse to touch him…

That little sound, accompanied with another lap of his tongue over his lips, made up Eclipse's mind.  He pulled Raenef up to capture that delectable mouth.  His little master moaned and Eclipse slid his tongue between those parted lips.  His fingers combed through Raenef's loose golden hair (that damnable hair tie had been one of the first things to go) and made their way down his spine, feathering light touches along Raenef's robes.

Squirming, Raenef finally pulled away and gasped, "Wait!"

Eclipse froze, afraid of the implications of that one little word.

Raenef quickly stripped himself of his clothes and launched himself back into Eclipse's lap, tugging impatiently at the demon's robes.  "The book said we had to be naked," he exclaimed.  Well, actually…there had been _some_ pictures where…but… Well, Raenef wanted to try it this way first.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Eclipse stared at his gorgeous lapful of naked Raenef.  He was so hard now he could barely move.  All that golden skin…so much of it…everywhere.  And all for him.  His hands involuntarily smoothed over those perfect shoulders, sliding down to stroke that perfect chest… He smirked as he tweaked a nipple and Raenef gasped.

"_Eclipse."  The need in his voice made Eclipse shudder, and he felt himself pressing firmly against a naked thigh.  __Oh Gods, he thought to himself, feeling slightly dizzy.  Then eager hands were tugging at his robes again._

"Off!" demanded Raenef.

_We can't do this on the library desk_, Eclipse thought, even as his lord's hands slid down his chest and toyed with a nipple in the same manner that he'd toyed with Raenef's a second ago.  Eclipse hissed in a breath at the thrill of pure pleasure.  "Raenef," he growled.  "Go."  And transported them to his room.

Raenef had just managed to divest his tutor of his clothes when they landed on Eclipse's bed with a soft _whumph_.  Wide green eyes looked up briefly, curious, then focused back on the demon Raenef was currently straddling—skin on skin.  Erection against erection.

Fighting not to come right then, Eclipse let his long fingers cup Raenef's face.  "Raenef," he said again, aware of the love in his voice.  Raenef threw his arms around Eclipse's neck and kissed him, simultaneously tilting his hips upward.

"Aaah!"  Eclipse fell backward onto the bed, his little master sprawled on top of him, mindlessly thrusting their hips into each other, seeking that delicious friction.  One hand sneaked around and squeezed Raenef's pert, round bottom.  Raenef jerked in response and broke away from Eclipse, gasping.

"Wow."  His eyes were alight with wonder and pleasure.  Then he focused on the demon below him and gasped again, but this time in surprise.  "Your hair is down Eclipse!"  He eagerly reached for the long, silken black strands and purred at the softness.  Burying his nose into the sweet-smelling hair, Raenef contented himself for the moment.  But Eclipse was less patient.  He slid his hand between their sweat-slicked bodies and wrapped his fingers around Raenef's arousal.

Raenef keened.  "Touch me," he whimpered, "Oh Eclipse, Eclipse, do something, it feels so good…" the last ended on a moan as Eclipse commenced stroking up and down.  "Aa…ah…OH!" Eclipse ran a firm thumb over the tip, caressing, and spread the precum already there over Raenef's cock.  Raenef was going out of his mind.  "Eclipse!" he wailed.  The book had never said it felt this good!

Eclipse forced himself to move his hand away.  He wanted to pleasure his master but not completely, not yet.  Catching Raenef's eyes, he slowly lifted his hand to his mouth and deliberately lapped his tongue over each finger.  Gods…the taste of Raenef on him... That coupled with the needy sounds coming from the demon lord nearly sent him over the edge.  He throbbed painfully into Raenef's thigh.

A speculative gleam entered those verdant eyes locked with his.  Raenef, remembering a particular page he'd dog-eared for later reference, and wanting to please Eclipse, slid down the demon's body.  He lapped gently at the pale stomach, smiling happily when the taut muscles twitched, then paused as he considered the cock straining toward him.  He licked his lips.  He'd never done this before…but... He leaned down.

"AAHH…Raenef!"  Eclipse moaned when a wet heat enveloped him.  Oh Gods, oh Gods, all the demons in hell and existence... He lost coherence as Raenef experimentally swiped his tongue along the underside of his shaft.  He whimpered.  Oh what this demon lord could reduce him to.  He shuddered as pleasure sang along his veins, all pinpointed to that one area that was being sucked into Raenef's warm mouth.  Eclipse fisted his hands in the crimson sheets beneath him, unable to stop his hips from jerking upward, seeking more of Raenef.

Raenef swirled his tongue over the tip of Eclipse's cock and was rewarded with a hiss of breath.  He'd choked a little at first, his gag reflex unable to handle so much down his throat, but Raenef was a quick learner.  His hands, ever curious, stroked Eclipse's balls, pumped the base of the shaft, teased and feathered and generally caused Eclipse mutter unintelligible expressions desire, punctuated with little moans and gasps.

Feeling himself on the brink, Eclipse had to forcefully bring his mind back to pleasuring Raenef the way he truly wanted, and drew the demon lord away from his mind-blowing activities.  Raenef immediately latched his mouth onto Eclipse's, tongue seeking and parrying with Eclipse's own.  The taste of himself on Raenef's tongue…he couldn't suppress another groan.  Rolling over, Eclipse straddle Raenef's hips, his long hair falling over his shoulder to form an intimate curtain.

"Raenef," he whispered, his voice husky with need.  "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Raenef licked his lips a little nervously, blushing.  "Ah…kinda."  He shifted beneath Eclipse and shivered.  "That's going to go there, right?" he asked, making all too graphic gestures and pointing to empathize.  He looked a bit doubtful.  "Will it fit?"  Eclipse had to bury his laugh in Raenef's shoulder.

"Yes, Master Raenef," he murmured, trailing his lips over the silken skin of Raenef's cheek.  "Trust me."

Slim arms twined around his neck.  "I trust you," he breathed.

Fingers coated in his own precum, Eclipse gently probed between Raenef's legs, searching for his puckered entrance.  He slowly slid a slick finger inside the throbbing flesh and paused when Raenef made a soft sound of discomfort.  "It'll get better," he promised and almost melted when he was treated with a liquid green gaze of faith.  He kissed the side of Raenef's mouth, then slid his tongue over those rosy lips, distracting his little master as he slid another finger inside and waited for the muscles to adjust.

Moving to suck on the tender skin below Raenef's ear, Eclipse gently inserted another finger and Raenef's hand clenched in his hair.  After a moment's pause, he pulled his fingers nearly out then thrust them back in again, knowing he struck Raenef's sweet spot when the blonde suddenly shrieked, his eyes glazing over with pleasure.  Breathing ragged, Eclipse repeated this a few more times, Raenef squirming, mindlessly thrusting, wriggling beneath him until he couldn't take it anymore.  He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with something larger and infinitely harder.

Raenef gasped as he pressed in that first inch.  "Oh...oh!"  He slowly slid in the entire way.  "Oh…owww…" Tears sprang to Raenef's eyes.  Eclipse kissed them away.

"I'm sorry Raenef," he said softly, stroking the bangs out of glorious green eyes.  "It'll be better soon."  And then he repeated his actions with the fingers only this time with his cock and soon, prostrate stimulated, Raenef was moaning and writhing and keening with pleasure again.

"Eclipse, Eclipse, oh Gods, _Eclipse!"_

Eclipse could feel the tension gathering in his body.  Fuck, Raenef was so tight, so hot… He pumped himself into the slender body beneath him, sparks of pleasure threading through him, he was so close, oh Gods, he drew in a sharp breath, so close, and Raenef was moaning again, and he reached in between their sweaty bodies to wrap his fingers around Raenef's cock, stroking it, and suddenly Raenef screamed and muscles clenched around Eclipse and everything went white.

Oh _Gods_, he thought as the blazing pleasure of his climax slowly receded and he could see again.  He wrapped an arm around a limp Raenef and pulled the little demon lord close to him.  "Raenef…"

"I love you Eclipse."  Raenef snuffled and buried his head into Eclipse's warm chest.  His sweat-dampened hair lay over his bare shoulders.  Eclipse drew him closer and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too, Raenef."  His own hair was hopelessly tangled [but tangled for a worthy cause!], and spread over their bodies.  Garnet eyes peered down at the golden demon lord snuggled in his arms.  "Are you okay, Master Raenef?"

There was a brief moment of silence, broken only by their still-harsh breathing and a rustle or two from the sheets as Raenef wriggled.  Then the blonde head lifted from Eclipse's chest and cheerfully proclaimed, "Yep!  Let's try page seventy-four next time!"

Eclipse stared.  "What?"

"Well, see, I have this book…" Raenef looked sheepish and embarrassed.  Blushing, he finished, "I thought maybe we could…try out…you know…" He buried his head back into Eclipse's chest and mumbled.

A laugh escaped Eclipse.  Oh Raenef…his sweet, naïve, precious little master Raenef.  It was amazing the emotions he was capable of invoking in Eclipse.  Eclipse, who thought he was never to know something such as love [demon's don't do love often… Rule #46: Demons don't love.  Well, not a lot.  Just a little.  Like burning things down.], could never have imagined that he would ever be in this position…so happy.  He stroked a suggestive finger down Raenef's spine, pausing at the small of his back, just before the gentle curve of that cute bottom.  "Next time," he promised with a smirk, "I'll fuck you senseless, Master Raenef."

Raenef mumbled something else against Eclipse's chest, his breath teasing the demon's pale skin, then, Raenef's head popped up.  "What's 'fuck' mean?" he wanted to know.

Eclipse let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a groan.  [Then he promised to show Raenef.]

-x-

Erutis flipped the page and sighed to herself.  "Aww…so cute!"  She cuddled the book close to her heart and idly stuffed another tissue up Chris's nose.  He had passed out on the floor of the library with a massive nosebleed about ten minutes ago.  Apparently the poor cleric boy didn't deal well with discovering that the self-updating chronicles Demon Diary had self-updated itself with the current events: Demon Lord Raenef V and his devoted servant Eclipse engaging in erstwhile affairs in bed.  Unlike Erutis, who had settled down gleefully with the book.  

In any case, she figured it was lucky for Chris that Eclipse and Raenef had teleported out of the library before they'd arrived.  Otherwise, as the chronicle depicted, they'd have been in for some real-life blush-worthy images rather than just ones on paper.

She wondered if anyone would notice if she stole the book and stashed it in her room with all of her other yaoi manga.

_More notes_: Hope you liked your lemonade.  *blushes madly*  Total cost: free and gratuitous.  Leave a review on the napkin.  Tip: A warm fuzzy feeling.  Fortune cookie (this was a real one): Constant grinding can turn a iron rod into a needle.  (*cough* and if you play the hentai little "in bed" game that me and my friends do…yes, well, we've yet to come across a fortune cookie to top that one)  Come back soon!  (For the next chapter!)  Yes, there is one!

-Oh yes, and before I forget my shameless plug, go read Damp Leaves and Birthdays.  Krayon x Raenef IV ficcie.


	8. epilogue

_Author's Note_: .the epilogue!  Yes, the end has finally arrived. *sniffle* I shall miss it.  But then I'll go and write something else! ^^. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed!  It was very much appreciated. *warm fuzzies*

_Disclaimer_: *looks up "I don't own Demon Diary" in Swahili*

_Warnings_: yaoi, flufffffy fluff, er, slight bashing of character (you'll find out who and I don't think you'll mind too much.)

**My Master's Desire**

by Ryuuza

Epilogue

The next morning found the five occupants of the castle gathered around the table for the morning meal.  Cori was enthusiastically downing his breakfast, but he was the only one to do so.  Chris was poking at his food, face tomato red, and refusing to look at anyone.  The breakfast roll was that interesting.  He considered the complex intricacies of the process of yeast and dough and such.  (He'd never cooked in all his life.)

Erutis, on the other hand, was broadly smirking at both Raenef and Eclipse.

Eclipse, not blushing because demons didn't blush (Rule #631), was merely _flushed_ with, er, anger, as he glared venomously at the smug knight.

Raenef was oblivious and perfectly himself.  The only reason he wasn't partaking of the meal was because he'd already finished.  He found that exercise made him quite famished.  He was currently amusing himself by seeing if he could steal all the food from Erutis's plate without her noticing and feed it to a ravenous Cori.  He was succeeding.

He giggled.

"We don't mind," Erutis announced at long last, batting away some of the flowers that had appeared around Raenef.

Eclipse continued glaring.  "Mind what?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.  He, er, flushed again.  Angrily.

Chris muttered, "Speak for yourself."

Raenef immediately turned on him, his puppy-dog eyes in place, watery and sparkly, in his don't-you-love-me mode.  "Don't you love me?" he whimpered, his voice wavering with the brink of tears.  "Aren't we friends, Chris?"  More flowers sprouted out of thin air.

Silence.  Then, grudgingly, because no one could resist Raenef in his don't-you-love-me mode, Chris sighed, "Yes, Rae, we're friends.  I'm okay with it too."  He plucked a flower and started tearing its petals off.  Plants.  Fascinating things.  Photosynthesis was quite entertaining. Chris refused to look up.

"Yay!"  Raenef wagged his tail and glomped Eclipse happily.  Eclipse flushed again.  But, um, you really couldn't say he was angry.

"Master Raenef!" he protested.

"Kinky!" squealed Erutis happily.  "Master-and-servant, wooot!" She giggled insanely then intelligently ran for her life.  Chris ran after her, not precisely for his life, but for the innocence of his eyes.  After all, Raenef had taken it upon himself to save Erutis by distracting Eclipse.which he could do easily as he was in an exceedingly convenient position on Eclipse's lap.

Cori blinked, blew a jet of flame out (toasting the already toasted toast), and continued eating.

-x-

In a village not too far away, in a large, fluffy, pink bed surrounded by sparkly flowers that matched, buried under warm fluffy pink blankets that somehow sparkled as well, a young girl in a pink nightgown jerked her head off her lacy pink pillows and screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed some more.

Then she ran out of breath.  Her maids rushed into the room.  "What's the matter, Miss Leeche?  Are you alright?  What happened?"

She sobbed and wiped her eyes on her pink nightgown.  "I had a nightmare," she pouted, suddenly very composed.  She sniffed.  "It was such a terrible nightmare."

"Was it the one where there was suddenly no pink in the world?" asked one of her maids, very sympathetically.  The other maid rolled her eyes.

"No.  It was almost as bad though."  Leeche cuddled her pink stuffed bunny and pink teddy bear.  "I dreamed that that pretty demon lord, Raenef, didn't wait ten years for me and instead fell in love with that other demon.the mean one.  Eclipse."  She stuck her lower lip out petulantly. 

Her maids exchanged speculative looks.  Hmm. (Unknown to Leeche, both maids were as ecchi* as Erutis.  Oh boy, oh boy, now they had a new obsession.)  "I'm sure it was just a dream, Miss Leeche," the maid who'd rolled her eyes earlier said.  She patted Leeche on the back.  "Come on, now, go back to sleep.  How could a demon lord not wait for such a pretty girl like you?"

"That's what I thought."  Leeche nodded in confirmation and settled happily back into her pink bed.  "I'm sure it was just a dream.  Just a dream. Raenef loves me, he'll wait for me."

-x-

Raenef suddenly sneezed.  Eclipse paused in his mission of kissing every bare inch of skin (he was right above the bellybutton, at the moment).  "Are you alright, Master Raenef?" he asked conscientiously.

Sniffling, Raenef nodded.  "Keep going," he ordered cheerfully.

Eclipse smiled, his garnet eyes half-lidded.  "Your wish is my command."

_End_

Krayon appears.  "Ahem."

Mei-chan stares at him.  "Er." She thinks fast.  

_And Lord Krayon of Egae the Third no longer bothered the happy couple because he felt no need for Eclipse's services any longer.  He, in fact, found himself happily distracted by his own Raenef-Raenef IV, who had suddenly appeared from "not being dead."_

_Anyone curious should read Damp Leaves and Birthdays which is now officially the sequel to My Master's Desire.  Or perhaps the third in a trilogy if Mei is bored enough to insert a second story in between._

Krayon raises an eyebrow.  "Raenef IV, eh?"  He taps a finger lightly against his chin.  "We'll see how this turns out, mate."  He disappears.

Mei-chan heaves a sigh of relief.

Krayon reappears.  "How come _we_ didn't get a lemon?" he demands.

Mei-chan sweatdrops.

"And why am I a pedophile?" he wails.

-By the way, another DD ficcie is coming.promise.it might turn out different from past fics though.  I is experimenting. *nod* Perhaps some dark angsty stuff or whatnot.  Oh yes, speaking of, go read Between Us.  Beautifully written EAR ficcie.soooo sad (I cried!) but incredibly beautiful nonetheless.

*Japanese pronunciation of the letter "h" which basically stands for "hentai" which.er.yeah, go from there.  I'm not responsible for any corrupting, remember?


End file.
